Emery Washburn
Description Emery is slight of build, but has an athletic muscle tone under his lightly-tanned skin. He keeps his blond hair short but spiky, with short bangs draped to sitting just above his glasses. A black waistcoat with blood-red markings and trim sits on top of a similarly red dress shirt. A brass-colored pocket watch peeks out from one of the pockets, a chain trailing off to somewhere under the waistcoat. A pair of black slacks and dress shoes complete an ensemble that seems more in place in old England, but he wears with pride all the same. On his left hip is clipped an odd, silver-metallic cylinder, about a foot or so in length with a button-like indentation about mid-length. Adorning his right hip is another oddity: a plastic-looking ball, half red and half white Five Tropes * https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/GentlemanAndAScholar * https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/BewareTheNiceOnes * https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/WiseBeyondTheirYears * https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/SociallyAwkwardHero * https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/FlatEarthAtheist Personality From his dress, Emery may look like the snobby, uptight, prudish type. When one starts talking to him, his half-smile and short answers might further that belief. However, the truth of the matter is that Emery is an upstanding and friendly individual, that can actually be very engaging. He just has a bit of a hang-up when dealing with new people. It's not shyness, per se… But it's not wanting to say the wrong things, or seem -too- smart and uppity, or -too- off-putting… To the detriment of actually -seeming- that way. It's a lovely cycle that he has yet to figure out how to break. Some of his issues with opening up to new people do have roots in his recent history. While he wasn't military, the PMC he was a part of (the Olympus Group) was basically trained and treated as a military unit, and he gathered a majority of the vices and virtues that tends to entail. He's seen some things that the typical person hasn't, and has had to deal with situations where people weren't who he (and his fellows) thought they were. This has caused some of his trust issues with strangers, and has likely contributed to a mild form of PTSD and some weird nightmares. While his degrees are pretty advanced, he has no issues with talking about, helping with, and exploring the simpler aspects of his knowledge… He enjoys going back to the roots of where he "came from". While he does have knowledge and insight beyond the typical man of his age, he does indulge in the occasional "kid behavior", especially where things like video and computer games. He'd never be so rude as to have his nose in his phone when (finally) interacting with people, but he'd likely be found swiping at it while walking around in his downtime or for relaxation. Pertinent to New Albion RP: Emery's mind is pretty well grounded in science. The stories of the supernatural, while interesting, just don't hold up to the way things are… There's no real, experimental, or theoretical basis to believe a zombie apocalypse is happening tomorrow, for example. Folklore and legend have been popularized by Hollywood these days, and just because it shows up in Wikipedia doesn't mean it's going to show up at his door. While his mind is open, and he'd be able to be convinced, it'd probably be a major shock to him. History He's been in high-stress situations for so long (comparatively), he's looking to "unwind" and "come back" to the civilian world. He had heard whispers of a place called New Albion from friends and associates overseas, with a nice nightlife (he was a grave shifter), a sizable university for possible further studies, and despite its size, it seemingly was off the beaten path. All of those things had a certain appeal individually... The total package was a bit too much to resist. Sheet ;Attributes: : Physical: Strength 2, Dexterity 3, Stamina 3 : Social: Charisma 2, Manipulation 2, Appearance 2 : Mental: Perception 3, Intelligence 4, Wits 3 ;Abilities: : Talents: Alertness 2, Athletics 2, Awareness 2, Empathy 1, Leadership 1, Subterfuge 2 : Skills: Drive 3, Etiquette 2, Firearms 3, Melee 1, Survival 1 : Knowledges: Academics 2, Computer 3, Investigation 3, Science 3, Technology 3 ;Advantages: : Virtues: Conscience 3, Courage 4, Self-Control 3 : Humanity: 6 : Backgrounds: Resources 3, Fame 1, Armory 1, Influence 1 : Willpower: 4 : Merits: : Flaws: Nightmares (1) ;Derangements : Fugue: A manifestation of the PTSD Emery suffers due to his work with Olympus Group. This can rear its head during periods of extreme stress, or situations where there is real danger should someone reveal they're not who they said they were... Misc Music Category:Current PCs Category:Mortals